Destiny
by Dikacangi7x
Summary: Mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang saudara yang terlalu naif untuk hidup didunia ini


**Chap 1 arigatou oniichan**

 **Naruto © masashi kishomoto.**

 **Highschool dxd © ichie bumi.**

 **Takeomi kuroiwa tokyo ghoul:re © ishida sui.**

 **Warning : femnaru, lolinaru, gajenaru, gender bender, incest(mungkin).**

 **Genre : fantasy, family, romance, humor(dikit), slice life.**

Prolog

void

tahukah kalian apa itu void?, void adalah sebuah tempat kosong yang diisi oleh sebuah mahluk yang terletak ditempat terdalam dari jiwa manusia, bisa berupa iblis , malaikat, maupun dewa. Namun yang menjadikan void unik adalah mahluk yang berada dalam void tersebut adalah kesebalikan dari sang pemilik void.

Bisa dibilang mereka alter ego.

Tidak banyak orang memiliki void, dikarenakan jika mereka berada dalam umur tujuh belas tahun mereka akan mengalami sebuah kegilaan yang membuatnya terbunuh, atau dalam kata lain mahluk yang berada didalam void menginginkan sang pemilik dan mengambil jiwanya untuk menemaninya menuju awalan( akashic record).

terkadang juga sang pemilik void terbunuh dikarenakan mahluk yang mendiaminya mengambil kesadaran, dan melakukan berbagai hal yang tidak bisa dicapai dalam wujud manusianya.

Namun.

Void sendiri adalah alat yang bisa digunakan oleh manusia demi bertahan diantara persaingan antar 4 ras, malaikat, malaikat jatuh,iblis, dan manusia. Dan hanya void saja yang bisa berdiri ditingkatan yang sama dengan sacred gear.

Seperti yang diketahui bahwa warga jepang adalah orang yang gila kerja, hal tersebut tercemin pada salah satu kota yang terletak tidak jauh dengan ibu kota jepang "tokyo", kota kecil tersebut bernama kuoh, terkesan aneh untuk sebuah kota, sehingga banyak orang yang mempertanyakan kualitas penduduknya, namun jangan salah kota tersebutlah yang terkenal kota tersibuk dijepang setelah tokyo.

Sebagai kota yang dijuluki kota tersibuk, sudah sepastinya jika malam hari keadaan akan berbalik dengan siang hari, jika disiang hari kota tersebut akan ramai dengan hilir pekerja mau murid maka pada malam hari kota itu akan terasa sunyi, tanpa ada satu aktifitas pun. Karena mayoritas warga disana setelah pulang kerja maka mereka akan langsung pulang untuk beristirahat atau menonton acara yang disukainya ditelevisi.

Terkesan begitu monoton.

Tapi malam ini berbeda dengan malam biasanya, malam ini terasa begitu suram dan menakutkan, bagaimana tidak menakutkan! Dimalam ini tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar kecuali suara hewan malam ditambah terdapat rumor yang mengatakan "pembunuh berantai yang mengicar pria perjaka" semakin membuat suasana dikota tersebut begitu menakutkan.

Sepi , gelap dan menyeramkan

Hanya kata tersebut yang mampu menggambarkan kondisi kota tersebut, Namun hal tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan sebuah rumah, rumah tersebut terletak dipinggiran kota kuoh.

Rumah bergaya eropa klasik dan di dominasi dengan warna putih krem dihuni oleh dua pasang insan, namun dirumah tersebutlah yang terlihat begitu hidup dibandingkan dengan yang lainya.

Jika dilihat kedalam akan terlihat seorang kakak dan adik yang tidak memilik kemiripan sama sekali, sang kakak adalah seorang pria berusia sekitar 18 tahun dengan tinggi diatas rata - rata bersurai hitam, sedangkan sang adik adalah seorang gadis manis yang memiliki tubuh mungil berbanding jauh dengan kakaknya, gadis itu juga bersurai kuning cerah bak sinar matahari pagi.

Namun walau terlihat mungil sang adik berumur tidak jauh dengan kakaknya.

 **Bragk...**

"Jadi kamu tidak punya satupun gadis untuk dikencani? Oniichan ku yang baka" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil menggebrak meja makan dengan keras, yang menyebabkan sang kakak harus menahan ekpresi kagetnya.

Sang adik menatap mata onyx kakanya dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi tanda tanya, sedangkan sang kakak hanya bisa membalas tatapan adiknya dengan cengiran dan garukan area sekitar punggungnya.

"Yah, mana mungkin oniichan memiliki waktu untuk hal seperti itu, kan kau tau sendiri kalau sepulang sekolah oniichanmu akan kerja part time demi bisa membelikanmu cemilan" sang kakak menjawabnya dengan nada menyindir sehingga membuat adiknya mengalihkan wajahnya dari dirinya.

"apa cuman karena hal itu oniichanku menjadi seorang jomblo" si adik tidak mau kalah ia menjawabnya walau dengan kepala mengahadap kearah samping "dan lagi pula juga otousama dan okasama bukannya setiap bulannya selalu mengirimi kita uang dengan nominal yang banyak"

"Tap~"

Ketika sang kakak hendak membalas setiap perkataan yang dilemparkan oleh adiknya, harus terpotong oleh.

"Seharusnya oniichan jangan terlalu menyibukan dengan kerja parttime, oniichan seharusnya lebih mementingkan status oniichan ini" ucap sang adik yang kini telah berdiri diatas meja makan.

Sedangkan sang kakak hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelahnya perihal kelakuan adiknya, ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dengan pose tangan tidak tahu menahu.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan imoutouku yang tersayang jadi oniichanmu yang tampan ini akan mengabulkannya, tapi ada konsekuensinya loh!" balas pria tersebut dengan seringaian lebar terukir diwajahnya.

"Konsekuensi?"

"Konsekuensinya adalah uang sakumu dan cemilanmu akan kukurangi hingga 50 persen, dan juga aku akan mengambil stock gamemu" sambungnya yang kini telah meninggalkan adiknya sendirianya dalam keadaan mencerna perkataan kakaknya

Sang adik tenggalam dalam pikirannya dan mencoba mencerna perkataan kakaknya, tak butuh waktu satu menit untuk Sadar dari perkataan kakanya

"Oniichan baka... Jangan coba - coba menurunkan hakku"

Respon yang diberikan oleh sang adik hanya bisa membuat sang kakak terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "terlihat sangat begitu menggemaskan" pikirnya ketika ia melihat raut wajah manis milik baka imoutounya.

Namun karena ia ingin lebih memainkan ekspresi adiknya, ia meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah hanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh miliknya.

 **Cklek cklek ceklek**

Ia menutup rapat - rapat pintu kamar miliknya sehingga membuat adiknya mendobrak - dobrak pintu sambil mengoceh - oceh, ia tersenyum dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur sederhana dengan motif kartun donald duck.

"Hehehe" ia terkekeh, kemudian lengannya ia gerakan untuk mengambil sebuah bingkai disamping lampu tidur " kapan kau bisa berubah baka imoutouku." ucapnya dengan lembut pada potret sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan dua anak kecil menghiasinya.

"Oyasumi naruchan."

Setelah mengatakannya ia lalu mematikan lampu tidurnya dan mencoba melelapkan dirinya dengan memeluk album tersebut.

Takeomi tertidur dengan begitu damai, ia merasa bahwa tidak ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dan aman dibandingkan kamar miliknya, ia bahkan bisa bertaruh bahwa seorang perampok pun tidak akan bisa membunuhnya selagi ia berada disini.

Akan tetapi kamar tersebut hanya bisa menahan perampok saja lain lagi dengan seorang monster, monster yang kejam dan haus darah siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya yang tengah menyeringai dibalik pintu kamar.

Monster tersebut kemudian membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan - lahan, ia tak mau membangunkan seseorang yang dikamar itu, setelah pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar ia memasukinya dengan mengendap - endap hingga berada dijarak yang tidak jauh dengan kakaknya

"Oyasumi oniichan"

Seketika itu semua menggelap dan hilang

 **pagi hari, pukul 06.00**

 **Kriinggg...**

Alarm dari jam weker berbunyi dengan bunyi yang amat mengganggu telinga, hal itu membuat kedua insan yang tengah tertidur dalam satu kamar terganggu sehingga membuat kedua insan tersebut mau tidak mau untuk meninggal alam surga yang mereka impikan dalam mimpinya.

"Enghh..."

Gerutu sang pria yang masih berada dalam alam mimpinya, ia terlihat begitu enggan untuk beranjak dari posisinya ditambah sekarang tubuhnya terasa begitu berat oleh sesuatu yang lembut.

'Tunggu,Berat!'

Batinnya ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang berat menaiki tubuhnya, sontak saja hal itu membuat tubuh membeku sektika, ditambah jari jemarinya bisa merasakan helaian rambut tipis.

Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdiam diri.

Sungguh respon yang begitu berlebihan dari seorang pria perjaka seperti dia yang didasari oleh ketakutannya pada hantu baru saja beberapa hari ini ia menontonnya diserial tv, dan hantu tersebut.

Ia kemudian memberanikan diri dengan membuka kelopak matanya walau hanya sedikit, namun sosok dari mahluk tersebut telihat begitu nyata, dimana wajahnya tertutupi oleh surai kuning yang agak basah, ditambah baju putih yang menutupi hingga kelengan membuat takeomi sudah tidak kuat dengan hal tengah ia lihat.

Akan tetapi hal yang begitu menyeramkan bukan itu saja melainkan sesosok tersebut mengatakan "oniichan bangun", dalam pikirnya tuhan kenapa harus memberi cobaan begini

" sa sa sa da kkko" Ucapnya dengan terbata - bata dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

Namun hal itu hal itu bertahan lama karena sosok yang ia panggil sadako terlihat kesal dan akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menginjak kemaluanb dari sang pria.

" kyaaaaa..."

Sang korban dari penginjakan kemaluan itu terlihat begitu merasaka kengiluan dan secara bersamaan ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dengan bukti background disekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelembung - gelembung air.

"Oniichan baka, cepatlah bangun"

Dan ternyata sang pelaku penginjakan sekaligus sadako adalah sang imoutou tersayang.

"Oniichan baka bangunlah dan cepat buatkan aku bento"

teriakan yang membuat telinga berdengung keluar dari mulut gadis itu, ditambah dengan memukul - mukulkan bantal pada wajah kakaknya, semakin membuat kakaknya berada didalam neraka, sedangkan sang kakak mencoba menghalau setiap perbuatan yang diberikan oleh adiknya dengan lengannya.

"yayaya" sang kakak kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya dan membuat sang pelaku penidihan untuk turun dari tubuhnya " oniichan akan buatkan " setelah mengatakan hal itu ia kemudian harus berpisah dengan tempat yang paling nyaman baginya.

Sedang gadis yang sedari tadi kini mulai mengembangkan senyuman diwajahnya, ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamar kakaknya dan pergi kearah yang sama seperti kakaknya.

"Ganbate niichan" serunya dengan gembira yang langsung saja dibalas senyuman oleh kakaknya.

Ia terlihat sangat begitu bahagia dan ia selalu berharap keseharian ini bisa terulang selamanya hingga ia tua nanti, benar - benar keinginan yang bersifat kekanakan, pantas ia selalu membuat report kakaknya.

Namun bagi takeomi setiap kali ia mendengar ocehan dari adiknya itu, tubuhnya terasa seperti terhipnotis untuk menuruti keinginan baka imoutounya.

"Nah bentou sudah jadi"

Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru muda kepada adiknya yang sontak saja dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari gadis mungil itu.

"Arigatou oniichan"

Sembari dipeluk takeomi mendengar bisikan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya, bisikan yang terdengar seperti instrumen kecapi dimusim semi.

"Ya, naruchan"

Ia membalas pelukan dari gadis itu dengan mengelusan dirambut gadis kecil itu.

UwU

Takeomi kini sekarang tengah mencek satu persatu barang - barang dicafe yang diimana tempat itu adalah tempat ia bekerja parttime, walau jam masih menunjukan pagi hari ia sudah sampai disini dan melakukan pekerjaannya, dia terpaksa harus membolos seekolah karena dia sekarang sedang membutuhkan biaya yang banyak untuk membayar tagihan sekolahnya yang sudah menunggak dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang pekerjaannya ini selain adiknya, mungkin sekarang teman - temannya berpikir bahwa ia sedang membolos dan nokrong ntah dimana, tapi siapa peduli dengan perkataan orang lain, selagi ia bisa membuat adiknya tersenyum itu sudah cukup.

Dengan telaten lengan agak berotot tersebut membersihkan cangkir keramik dengan menggunakan lap, ia memandang cangkir tersebut dengan senyuman dan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tv yang tengah menyiarkan acara kesukaannya.

Takeomi tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari pandangan seorang kakek tua berkacamata, dengan senyuman bangga ketika melihat semangat kerja dari pekerja yang satu itu.

Kakek tua itu mendekati takeomi dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Wah nak takeomi, bukannya sekarang masih pagi ya" tanya sang kakek dengan lembut dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini sekarang? Bukannya kau harus bersekolah ?" sambungnya.

"Ehmmm" takeomi terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencari alasan yang tepat dan manpu diterima oleh pak tua dihadapannya " tadi pagi, aku mendapatkan pesan dari temanku kalau hari ini sekolah bebas karena guru - guru tengah ada kegiatan kunjungan wisata kesekolahan lain, makanya kami mendadak libur" sambungnya.

Alasan yang terdengar aneh untuk sekolah bertingkat atas, namun pak tua itu tetap mempercayai perkataan tersebut.

"Oh...kukira kau bolos, kau tau kan pentingnya pendidik demi masa depanmu" ucap pak tau itu yang kemudian pergi beranjak kearah pintu keluar.

" dan jangan lupa bekerjalah dengan giat"

setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pak tua itu meninggalkan takeomi sendirian.

"Huffft"

Untuk kesekian kalinya takeomi menghela nafas lelah dipagi ini.

 **Cteng.**

Suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita dewasa berusia sekiranya 35 tahun, wajah mulusnya begitu putih seperti salju dengan surai pink sebahu, ditambah ia memakai sesetel jaket nilon berwarna biru tua membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang model fashion kekinian.

Oh shit jangan lupakan bagian dada yang terbuka lebar.

Dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan menuju meja samping kaca dan mendudukinya, untuk beberapa saat wanita itu terdiam dan kemudian mengakat tangannya keatas dan memanggil takeomi yang tengah terdiam.

"Pelayan!"

Merasa terpanggil takeomi kemudian mendekatinya dengan membawa secarik kertas dan pena, setelah sampai dimeja tersebut ia tersenyum canggung didepan wanita itu.

"Eemm apa yang akan anda pesan, nyonya"

Tanyanya dengan dengan canggung.

"Berikan aku espresso" ucap wanita itu acuh tak acuh.

"Haik...segera dibuatkan" balasnya yang tidak lupa dengan senyumannya, setelah itu ia langsung membalikan badannya.

"Tunggu dulu"

ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakiknya, langkahnya terhenti ketika wanita itu kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya terpaksa untuk berhadapan lagi dengannya.

"Ada apa nyonya" tanya takeomi dengan senyuman terpaksa.

" bisakah kau mengganti chanelnya?"

 **Skip time**

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, namun wanita itu masih duduk dan menatapi layar tv yang tengah menayangkan acara berita pagi, ia terlihat begitu serius menonton acara yang membosankan bagi beberapa kalangan anak muda, saking seriusnya ia terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang baru melihat adanya televisi.

Suasana dicafe terasa begitu hening, kalau bukan karena pembawa berita diacara itu mungkin cafe ini seperti kuburan, semenjak 3 jam setelah dibuka hanya wanita itu yang datang dicafe ini dan sekarang ia terdiam menatapi tv yang tengah menampilkan chanel berita.

"Ano... Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu pada anda"

Bosan karena suasana sepi, takeomi akhirnya membuka percakapan mereka, sedangkan wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah takeomi dengan tatatpan bertanya.

"Tanya apa?" balas wanita itu sambil menyeruput segelas espresso.

"Kalau saya boleh tau, pekerjaan anda apa" takeomi bertanya dengan canggung " kalo tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa - apa hehe" sambungnya sambil tertawa garing.

"Apa pedulimu? Lagi pula juga untuk apa kau bertanya hal itu"

Dengan ekpresi kecut wanita itu membalas pertanyaan yang dileperkan padanya dengan santai.

"Tidak apa - apa , aku cuman bertanya saja karena pakaian yang kau kenakan terlihat berbeda dengan yang lainnya" ucap takeomi dengan nada terdengar seperti orang yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Apa yang salah kalau aku memakai pakaian ini?"

Wanita itu balik bertanya pada pria yang jauh lebih mudah darinya, dengan pandangan yang intens, ia menatap pria yang berada didepannya.

Sedangkan takeomi yang mendapatkan pandangan tajam tersebut hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa dan berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak ada yang salah kok" ucapnya dengan grogi " aku kira kau seorang model makanya aku bertanya".

Melihat ekpresi dari pria didepanya wanita itu untuk pertama kalinya menampilkan senyuman tipis walau tak tak bertahan lama.

"Untuk seorang anak muda kau orangnya jujur juga" ucap wanita itu dengan santai yang membuat takeomi salah tingkah " tapi aku ini bukan seorang modal" sambil berbincang - bincang ia sesekali menyeruput kopi yang sudah tidak hangat lagi.

"Aku sendiri bekerja diagensi kemiliteran yang menangani investigasi" sambungnya.

"Agensi kemiliteran?"

Takeomi hanya bisa melongo ketika mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari wanita itu, bagaimana tidak seorang wanita yang berpenampilan bak seorang modal rupanya seorang pegawai kemilteran, yang dimana ia bisa saja meluluh lantahkan tempat ini.

"Ya mileter" ia meneguk habis espressonya " dan sekarang aku tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan akhir - akhir ini" ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Arigatou untuk minumannya" ucapanya sambil menaruh uang tip.

"Eh kau mau kemana?" .

"Tentu saja mencari informasi , ohya namaku ryuuse hacikawa. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu anak mudah" ucanya disertai senyuman sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan cafe.

Pada akhirnya takeomi sendiri.

 **Bersambun** g


End file.
